Episode 648 (23rd April 1991)
Plot Eddie returns home from hospital. There is an awkward atmosphere between Eddie and Sharon. Jules cannot find his manuscript and gets irritated by a lack of help in finding it. Celestine and Etta prepare for their hospital appointment. Jules argues with Celestine when he makes a snide remark on his manuscript and then walks out. Dot packs her bags ready for laser treatment on her precancerous cells. Pauline offers a helping hand when she learns what Dot is going through. Pete does not think Kathy can afford to buy the café and deal with the hassle of running it, but Kathy is determined to prove Pete wrong. Eddie sits Sharon down and suggests she finds a new job. She is upset by his actions. Jules asks Dot if he can stay at her house whilst he is angry with his family. Dot tells Jules she has an operation and will not be home overnight, but he insists he wants to stay. She lets him. Celestine and Etta learn their unborn child has inherited sickle cell anaemia. Frank sees Grant in the Square and tries to get him to fight once again. Grant refuses to participate and suggests Frank gets out of his way. Phil is unable to deter Grant from leaving, despite his best attempts at stopping him. Sharon becomes determined to get The Vic off of Eddie, convinced it should be hers because of her family legacy. Lloyd realises Celestine and Etta's unborn baby has inherited sickle cell anaemia. Phil tries to get Sharon to make Grant see sense about returning to the Army, but Sharon does not stop Grant from packing his bags and preparing to leave. Kathy suggests she and Pauline go into business together over the café. Ian gives Frank food for thought when he suggests he and Pat take over the café and expand their business empire on the Square. Grant and Sharon say their goodbyes. Phil is disappointed with Sharon for not stopping him from leaving. Sharon tells him he does not know how she is feeling about Grant, and if he returns, she will be ready and waiting for him. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Phil - Steve McFadden *Eddie - Michael Melia *Grant - Ross Kemp *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *John - Paddy Joyce *Eibhlin - Mary Conlon *Consultant - Stephen Thorne Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Hallway, cellar and upstairs flat *25 Albert Square - Living room *27 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Walford General Hospital - Consultation room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Eddie's return from hospital puts Sharon's future in doubt. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes